Angelica Stein
Angelica Stein is Frankie's black and white clone, a student at Monster High, and the youngest member of the MH ninja team. She was first briefly mentioned in Joyful Justice's plan in MH Movie #50, but makes her series debut in Monster High Movie #69. Personality Like Frankie Stein, Angelica is friendly, sweet, polite, clumsy, and a bit naïve. She also gets confused about some things, and she has a strong connection to Frankie, even though she has trouble fully adapting to it. She is also wondering who woke her up, which is a nod to her confusion. Angelica was supposed to be an evil clone created by Joyful Justice, but failed to be evil, because too much of Frankie's DNA was extracted from her, and injected to Angelica, making her too good to be bad. Appearance Physical: Angelica resembles Frankie's actual appearance, except she is black & white (skin, eyes, and make-up), her hair is cut short, and her bolts are more metallic than Frankie's bolts. Clothes: Angelica's basic outfit is the Skull Shores Black & White Frankie outfit with a custom jacket. It is a monokini comprising a silver halter top, featuring a pattern of black thunderclouds, and a silver bottom attached to the top through a silver belly flap and a cloudy grey nut-shaped ring. Over it, she wears a waist wrap matching her halter top. Her sandals are cloudy grey of color and the heels look like three nuts piled up. Her accessorizes are a cloudy grey bracelet shaped like a nut and dark grey earrings shaped like a nut. Relationships Family Angelica technically doesn't have a physical family, but is biologically part of the Stein family. Angelica lives with Fiana Franken. Friends Angelica is friends with almost everyone in Stillness, including Frankie Stein, Draculaura Vike, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Jinafire Long, Sealena Blue, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Jackson Jeykll, Fiana Franken, Francina Stein, and Francine Stein. Romance Angelica currently has no crushes, but she was supposed to fall in love with Jackson, so she could ruin Frankie's life. Enemies Angelica's enemies are Jaylina, The Dark Clan, The Street Smugglerz (Hipsta, Punky, and Rockbell), Justine, and Twitch. Powers/Skills Monster Power: Angelica can produce and shoot electricity from her neck bolts, which is a quick and easy defense for herself. Her arms and hands also come/fall off of her body. Ninja Skills: Angelica decided to be trained as a ninja after MH Movie #72. At MH Movie #176, Frankie gave Angelica her training nunchucks to use as her own weapon. Trivia *She is the Skull Shores Black and White Frankie doll. *Her style is simple with some edginess. She likes to wear black & white fashions, grey, or any colored outfit with a metallic grey. *She uses her electricity for the first time in MH Movie #71. *On her debut episode, Angelica first wore a white bed sheet around her body. *She was first seen watching the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series in MH Movie #70. *Angelica started living with Fiana Franken at the end of MH Movie #71. *Her favorite colors are metallic grey, which represents her physical appearance, and all of the basic colors of the rainbow (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple), which represents her colorful personality. *Angelica's favorite food is pizza. *Angelica doesn't have a connection with the Turtles, but is friends with all of them, but she does enjoy hanging out with Michelangelo and Frankie. *Angelica's fears are turning against her loved ones and becoming evil. *Angelica wonders who woke her up, but Raphael ends up waking her up by mistake, while trying to find shelter in MH Movie #69. *In MH Movie #75, Angelica pretends to tease and offend Frankie in front of Francina and Francine, so they won't make fun of Angelica for standing up against Frankie. *Angelica has a strong connection with Frankie, due to the fact that Angelica is Frankie's clone. *Even though she has never met her, Angelica has a strong hatred against Joyful Justice. *Angelica has some brief amnesia. Gallery See Angelica Stein/Gallery here Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Students of Monster High Category:Undead Category:Mash-up/Laboratory Category:Ninjas Category:Teenagers Category:Introduced in Season 2 Category:Fan Ghouls Category:Allies of the Ninja Ghouls Category:Allies of the Turtles Category:Allies Category:Ninjas in Training Category:Good Girls